Shaprut
World Stats Ruler: Count Kaldun al-Malik Cathedral: St. Hombor Cathedral (Orthodox) Agora: Girivaja Market, Tabriz (Charioteer Enterprises) Garrison: 7 Capital: Tabriz Jumps: 2 Tech Level: 7 Human Population: 350,000,000 Alien Population: 63,160,000 (mostly Shantor and Obun) Resources: Forests, Iron Oil, Water, Oil Exports: Wool, Textiles, Think Machines, Financial Services, Diamonds, Processed Steel and Ores, Gold, Entertainment (Music), Processed Food (Sea Farms), Labor, Water, Salt, Chemicals, Dairy Products Solar System Plane Name Distance from Sun Notes Vivasvat 0.403 AU Covered in molten magma; Highly reflective - mistaken as an evening star Busiastra 0.845 AU Once possessed oceans and life; Limited terraforming; League mining colonies; Two domed cities, ruled by the al-Malik Shaprut 1.233 AU (Candra) moon Closest moon to Shaprut; al-Malik and League mining operations (Rahu) moon Furthest moon from Shaprut; al-Malik military base Kanya Kumari 3.019 AU Asteroid belt; Visible at night from Shaprut; Possible Ur ruins; Ghostly images and voices, images of a weeping woman Prajapati 5.019 AU Liquid hydrogen; Seven rings of ice; Strongly tilted, rolls on its side instead of spinning upright Kali 13.305 AU Three moons; Home to the al-Malik fleet; First line of defense against Symbiot invasion Cakra 28.23 AU Dark soil on the world gives it the name of "The Dark Planet"; Possibly not a native of the solar system Fenris 44.23 AU Ice world; Crystalline lifeform, the talg, though the sentience of these talg is a matter of debate; Talg can liquify at higher temperatures Jumpgate 66.33 AU History Shaprut is the homeworld of the Shantor (who claim to be originally from the Sa'razz region). The ancient Great Shantor war between four Shantor families is commonly retold in the Saga of the Wind Runners. The grasslands of Videha were the richest, and the family that controlled them was traditionally considered the strongest Shantor family. Humans initially called the world Pasupati, Lord of the Herds, of Indian mythology, as many early settlers were from India. The humans did not initially recognize the sentience of the Shantor - it took a century long debate to decide the issue (that is, until the invention of the dolomei). Mineral rich mines were discovered and mined by prison labor and Temporary Utilized Workforces (TUW). As human workers fled, they were replaced with Shantor, who proved highly efficient and capable. The government during the Republic was the Windsor Family, but the Ramakrishna and Pandava families rose up at this time as well. House Pandava overthrew the Windsors and declared a new dynasty in the 28th century. During the Ukar-Human war, ukari psychics manipulated the Shantor into attacking the humans, and thus began the great enslavement of the Shantor and the reservation system. The Pandava king was killed by the Shantor and the Ramakrishna seized power from the Pandava family in the Midnight Revolution. The Ramakrishna king set up a series of Mobile Fortresses to protect the humans and pen the rebellious Shantor in to the Videha peninsula. The Shantor sought aid from the Ukari, but the Ukari were defeated in the Miracle of Shaprut, and then the Shantor were defeated in turn. During the Golden Age of Ramakrishna rule (35th century), the Shantor were freed from their slave labor and music and art flourished, and libraries and academies were founded. The Shantor were even given representation in the local Parliament. With the marriage of Sakuntala Ramakrishna to Tahir al-Malik, Shaprut came under al-Malik rule (roughly in the 36th century). After the Second Republic, a number of noble houses gained power on Shaprut - Torenson (who at one point controlled the most land on the world), then Keddah (who bought Torenson's land). In the 44th century, House al-Malik was almost eclipsed on Shaprut by houses Ghanji and Dandin. In the 47th century, Rahimat al-Malik, the Lion of Shaprut, reclaimed the world from the other noble houses and his own lazy, incompetent family members. Rahimat first used house Dandin to destroy the Ghanji, then backstabbed the Dandin, drove off the scravers and finally sized Keddah estates. Ever since Rahimat, the world has been relatively stable, politically, and loyal to house al-Malik. The Symbiots invaded the world in 4907, catching the local nobles by surprise. Fearing Shantor infestation, the equine aliens were again moved onto reservations. The governor at the time placed a lot of money into education in order to create a cadre of scientists who could develop the means of defeating the symbiots. The sun in the Shaprut systems seems to be the least affected by the fading of the suns phenomena. Many ancient republican laws are still enforced here, despite the presence of many noble houses, including House al-Malik, House Hawkwood and House Li Halan, along with a number of minor houses. The world is highly cultivated with many artists: The Bakhshi, singing poets famous through the Empire (many Chorali come from amongst the Bakhshi); or the Rishis Brotherhood which seeks spiritual awakening through music. Shaprut's Libraries are the most intact sources for lost knowledge in the Known Worlds. The Shantor are mainly in Pamott and Asvemdha. The Shantor Day Race is held every year on the summer solstice. It is run in Pamott, and the winner receives 500 firebirds. It is a race among the Shantor that lasts from sunrise to sunset. Locations Rajputana This region is ruled by the Baroness Faridah Binte Nur, a popular, sharp-tongued noble who is noted for being gentle in dealing justice to the serfs. Formerly called Akupara, this is the smallest of the three land regions on Shaprut. It is also home to a number of Shantor reservations, including Pamott, Sada and Hoan. There are massive pine forests in the north and east, and a sub-tropical ecology in the Sa'razz. Other notable locations include the city of Kalanjara, with its one million inhabitants, and the city of Bromodya. Bromodya is the provincial capital and home to one million people. The Shantor Swift Runner resides here - he had been cryogenically frozen on a long-lost ukari ship 2000 years ago, and was recently revived. Swift Runner has provided the Shantor with a wealth of Shantor history and knowledge, but has become commerical and has spurned his own kind. Swift Runner now lives amongst the humans, endorsing advertisements and living as a minor celebrity. *175 million population Rocana The Rocana Desert is home to the remnants of the Pandava clan - the people here are insular and distrustful of outsiders and still retain some pre-reflective religious rituals such as ancestor worship. Rebellion is not uncommon, and a current Avestite presence has lead to renewed rebellion in the remotest regions. There is also the Shantor reservation of Sheta spread across the north pole and large al-Malik estates across the region. People here believe Zebulon came to teach them after his supposed death at the jumpgate. Zebulon's Altar on Mount Denat is the focal point of local religious activity. William "The Mole" Musilari is the local Scraver boss, who seems inexplicably tied to independent mining operations and the local slave trade. *50 million population Videha Videha is the location of the Shantor reservation of Asvemedeha, which is home to the more wild Shantor, being descendents of rebels. Some Shantor want to drive the humans off the world, while others seek alliance with the slaves and outcasts to create a new society. Large al-Malik estates dot in the interior of Videha, while Li Halan and Imperial estates can be found in the Dand Valley. *125 million population Rokhama Mountains The Rokhama Mountains are the location of the Great Cave of Soora - the site of Zebulon's Shadow, where Zebulon mediated on the love of the Pancreator and merged his essence with the Pancreator. Today the Cave of Soora is administered by a small sect of hesychast monks, who claim prayers and offerings must be made to the Shadow, lest it move about and speak of Zebulon's message. This began during the Ukari wars - the psychic blasts that stirred the Shantor to rebellion also awoke Zebulon's Shadow. The Shadow comes under attack during the winter months from evil spirits of the outer darkness, requiring Eskatonics to do battle to protect it. New Himalayas These mountains are currently being heavily mined by the al-Malik and the Merchant League (primarily the Reeves and Muster), employing Shantor and slave labor. Bands of escaped slaves make for groups of brigands that harrass all travellers. The mountains are also home to the predatory Shaggar, a dangerous bear-ape hybrid, 7 feet tall. Some claim they are sentient and protect ancient secrets hidden in the mountains. Videha Forest Terma Forest The Terma Forest is rumored to be enchanted - those who enter never come out. Surrounded by advanced al-Malik military stations, this forest was once the estate of Lord Cecil Windsor, who attempted to merge humans with Sathraist entites into "New Humanity". Gibblings (Goblin Men) currently inhabit the forest, but even they avoid the heart of the forest for fear of the "Dark Queen". Madhu River This river is famous for its healing properties. Tabriz The planetary capital, ruled by the Count Kaldun al-Malik (who is blind), who seeks to improve education and end slavery. The city has a population of one million, plus some 300,000 Shantor. It houses the planet's main spaceport, agora and Cathedral. Built in the 45th century, shipyards in the city are worked by freemen, Shantor and serfs together. A current slave rebellion has Kaldun favoring a general pardon, but the local nobles demand traditional justice. The Archbishop Saladin seeks to convert lost worlds to the Orthodox faith. Girivraja This city of one million souls is ruled by Sir Sahan Ramakrishna, who was knighted during the Emperor Wars. Sahan is heavily involved in agriculture and sugar, and keen to to reclaim Rauhina. Girivraja was once the capital of the world back when House Ramakrishna ruled. Today it is the cultural center of the world, being older, more reinfed and more cultivated then Tabriz: Girivraja for entertainment, Tabriz for scholarly debate (although Girivraja does host some great universities). Every type of music in the Empire can be heard here. It has a reputation as a city that never sleeps. This despite the fact that vehicles are banned - people must walk, ride bicycles or use a horse or other beast, although there is a spaceport here. The city is also home to the planet's small Obun population. Vivaldi Gate The opening of the Vivaldi Gate occurred in 3941 at the University of Girivraja using Transphysics or P-Physics. First a vacuum was created using Spatial Displacement Bombardment energy beams. Then a series of superstrings were shot through. Unearthly music began to pour out of the void, which healed all ailments of those present. A subsequent mathematical analysis of the music showed a warning of the fading of the stars. The gate still stands today, playing its music. It had been declared off limits by the Church, but some still venture there anyways. Vadava Island (negligable population) Primarily a Shantor reservation, it is really more of a prison for politically dangerous Shantor. It is thus home to many of the wildest Shantor on the planet, making it a dangerous place. Sometimes Shantor attempt to escape, but the strength of the tides and the distance to the mainland make this virtually impossible. Aazra Harbor is the only human settlement on the island. Category:Al-Malik Worlds Category:Worlds